It Only Takes A Touch
by Imi.Imz
Summary: Set at the end of the magicians guild. Akk//Son. Read & Review. All details before the fic. xx


**Hiiii!!! You may know me as being the author of ' Magic, Love and a certain High Lord'. If you get chance you should read it! One of the best fanfics I am writing! (well 1 out of 4 absolute rubbish ones LOL) ::** .net/s/5039094/1/Magic_Love_and_a_certain_High_Lord

**Now I would like to introduce you to my Black Magician Trilogy 'one shot'. This is going to take place in the guild. Now listen carefully... (well read carefully LOL). Pretend that there is no Ichani invasion. Akkarin nor Sonea know black magic. Lets say the setting at the end of the first book, 'the magicians guild'. OK? Right, Akkarin is already falling for Sonea. A bit early I know, but use your imagination. I hope you understand, I don't think its too difficult but then again that's me.**

**Oh and by the way this is a ' .X ' production. Yes I know confusing. Basically me (.X) and my friend (Sugerpwincessgirl) had a brainwave in P.E. Yes P.E! This was where our brains were supposed to be thinking on the physical side of education but we ended up making a freakin good idea for a fanfic. Naturally she made me write it! LOL. So here it is :::**

It Only Takes A Touch

Yawning, Sonea stepped out into the cold morning breeze. As usual she was up bright and early. The sharp winter breeze hit her like a knife edge. She had just finished her morning shower and the wind felt like it was slicing through her. Pulling her robe tightly round her, she leaned back against the wall of the guild. _To think of what I thought of this place... like a prison. _She chuckled. _Like a military camp full of do's and don't s. _Sonea looked around herself and gazed at the morning dew on the trees. _Its completely opposite. The people are nice, there is more food and exotic wines. The amount to learn... Amazing. _Sonea let the corners of her mouth turn upwards then let them fall again. _It isn't that perfect though. _She thought back to the incident involving Cery and the blackmailing Fergun. _There is always one to spoil it... _The evil smirk of Regin flashed into her mind, _or in my case two._

Sighing, Sonea slid her hands onto the wall behind her and pushed herself upwards off it. Looking around she began to walk towards the guilds gardens. She liked the gardens, especially in the mornings. The sound of the early rising birds was pleasant compared to the racket the other novices would surely make later on in the day.

Sonea found her mind beginning to drift. As it did, her eyes settled on a cold, small and impossibly dreary house. It was, of course, the High Lords residence. Sonea frowned. _He acts so cold and distant... But I believe there is compassion under that and care. Like a mother would watch over her child, he watches over us. The guild. _Sonea smiled and she remembered back to the hearing and how the High Lord had marched Cery tailing behind. _ He helped me. Me of all people._

She found herself sighing for the second time that morning. _I can usually understand people, either from the first time I see them, or their personality blazes out as soon as your in conversation with them. But... the High Lord is different. He shows no personality and a blank appearance. _Sonea laughed aloud. _All the qualities you wouldn't want in a guy yet he still has... I don't know... that appeal. _Sonea rolled her eyes. _As amazing as you are Sonea. I don't think the High Lord of the Magicians Guild is ever going to fall for you. _Sonea scolded herself.

Sonea looked around. A few of the magicians were beginning to rush around the courtyard. Sonea grimaced and levered herself off the bench she was sitting on. _Well I better make tracks for class, I wonder what Regin has planned for me today? I might even see the High Lord on my way! _She smiled at herself for being so foolish, but the hopeless infatuation remained.

Sonea was still deep in thought about the High Lord and had made her way across the courtyard when it happened. As usual when she was deep in thought, Sonea wasn't looking where she was going. Her thoughts were jolted by a sudden collision, much to Sonea's disgust. She lifted her head up to throw the angry look at the clod that had got in the way of her daydreams. What happened next Sonea would remember for the rest of her life.

She froze as her eyes met the all too familiar dark, mysterious and questioning face. The High Lord gazed at her evenly. The desire that Sonea was so carefully trying to cover merged to the surface. All she could do was stare in awe and wonder. Different feature of his face flashed before her eyes. _Sonea snap out of it! _Part of her mind screamed at her. The other half was just dazed like the rest of Sonea. It took a while for Sonea to notice that the High Lords eyes had gone wide. Sonea frowned. _What is he looking at me like that for? _Sonea wondered. Then she realized. The colour drained out of her face, she grew red then it drained out again. As she had been saying these irrational thoughts, her hands hand been touching him the whole time. Sonea snatched her hands away and carefully concealed them behind her back. _All that time I was thinking about him... the desire... he could feel it. He could see my thoughts! _Sonea floundered looking for something to say, his eyes were still wide.

"I... I... Sorry" Sonea blurted out.

That's all she could think of to say. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rothen. He was openly staring at them, his mouth hung wide open. _Great! _Sonea thought, going red again. _Now what am I going to tell Rothen!_

Sonea began to turn to run towards the direction of the guild, but Akkarin caught her and sent her a message through his mind.

_Meet me at my residence. Lunch today._

Sonea gulped. He didn't sound angry. He sounded still slightly shocked.

_Yes High Lord_

Sonea then proceeded to turn march towards the university, her face was flaming.

**Please review. I've never written one like that before LOL. I just made that up as I went along. Short one shot I know, but I tend to right like that. Hope ya lyk it!!**

**Imz**

**xx**


End file.
